An interlining is applied to various clothes and secures the shape of the clothes. The interlining is divided into stable, bi-elastic, and mono-elastic interlinings according to provision of the shape stability depending on the direction, and should be selected according to fabric and type of clothes.
The material widely used for the interlining includes textile, knitted goods, and nonwoven, which have a unique characteristic, respectively. The nonwoven is fabricated by a simple process so that there is a limitation on providing various patterns. Contrary to this, the textile and the knitted goods have an advantage in that they can provide various properties depending on a type of thread and a weave pattern. Further, the textile and the knitted goods have excellent resistant properties and soft tactile sensation. However, if the nonwoven has the soft tactile sensation, the resistant property thereof is bad.
In general, the nonwoven used for the interlining is fabricated through mixing and calendering polyester and nylon, is stable in a longitudinal direction, and is extensible in a width direction. The nonwoven used for the interlining of clothes is fabricated in such a manner that the staple fiber is carded and thermal bonded, and then is applied with the thermoplastic adhesive. If the mixing ratio of the fiber and the thermal bonding pattern are changed, it is possible to fabricate the nonwoven interlining having various shape stability and tactile sensation. Further, in order to improve the tactile sensation and provide colors to the nonwoven interlining, the nonwoven interlining may be processed with mediclinical stuffs using an impregnating method. Furthermore, a functional material can be applied to the nonwoven interlining or the nonwoven interlining is processed in the form of a dot in order to provide functionality to the general nonwoven interlining. However, these processes are for making the nonwoven interlining to have a hard or soft tactile sensation or to have the functionality so that the application of the processes is limited.
Further, a stitching or composite reinforcement method is used for reinforcing strength of the nonwoven interlining (referring to FIG. 6). The stitching is a method of stitching the nonwoven base fabric with a thread so as to reinforce the strength in the longitudinal direction or provide elasticity in the width direction so that it is possible to provide the nonwoven with the soft tactile sensation and excellent shape stability, thereby being widely used. The composite is a method of inserting other material, such as the tactile having the excellent elasticity or shape stability, the spunbond, or the like, in an interlayer of the nonwoven so as to fabricate the nonwoven interlining. However, these methods can fabricate a product having excellent physical properties, but the fabricating speed is basically slow and complicated processes are required so that the cost competitive power is lower than that of the tactile. Further, these methods have a disadvantage in that it is difficult to reinforce the strength in a bias direction (referring to FIG. 6).
Therefore, the present invention was invented for solving the above problems, and variously changes the relatively simple physical property of the conventional nonwoven interlining through the pattern printing so as to contribute for manufacturing the more excellent clothes, and provides the nonwoven interlining with the advantage of the tactile and knitted goods.